


The Love of Enemies

by Kella1327



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Calm Ron, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, M/M, Severus Snape is a sweetheart, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kella1327/pseuds/Kella1327
Summary: Harry starts drinking because he can't handle the visions. What happens when Snape finds him with a bottle of Firewhiskey in the middle of the night on the Astronomy Tower? Keep reading to find out.





	The Love of Enemies

I stared out over the grounds, occasionally taking a sip of my whiskey as I leaned on the railing. 


End file.
